


Can't Stop

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence, Witches are bitches, evil spells, i hope the rating is right, if not, my bad y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Can you write something where Ezekiel gets hit with a spell that makes you hate the thing you love most just as strongly as you love it, so Ezekiel starts attacking Jake?angst, angst, angst...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains graphic displays of violence, as the prompt suggests. If this is something you can’t read, then please please don’t. Take care of yourselves, okay?

When the spell shot through Ezekiel, it made him stumble backwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eve tackle the witch to the ground, but the damage had already been done. He could feel the something coursing through him, making his muscles tense and his hands curl into tight fists.

“Zeke? You okay?”

Ezekiel glanced to the side and found Jacob. Sweet, loyal, caring Jacob Stone. Ezekiel loved him; he loved him so much it was honestly a little ridiculous. Every time he saw him, his chest swooped, and he just felt so warm. He loved Jacob so much.

No.

Stubborn, pompous, untruthful Jacob Stone. Ezekiel hated him. He could never do anything right. He pissed people off and made them feel like shit because he couldn’t figure out his own emotions. He had trouble trusting people who he’d known for years. He’d lied his entire life and then expected them to belief everything he said. He hated Jacob so much.

That wasn’t right either, but his body didn’t agree as it took the few steps forward. His arm swung back and then forward again, fist colliding with Jacob’s cheek.

He nearly fell backwards, shock clear on his face. He lifted up a hand, pressing it against the side of his face. He frowned. “Ezekiel, what the hell?”

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Ezekiel got out desperately, voice cracking. His foot lifted and crashed into Jacob’s stomach, sending him to the ground. In a harder voice, he snapped, “Why do you have to mess up everything?”

Jacob scrambled to his feet. Ezekiel’s fist swung for him again, and Jacob ducked and dodged it. But Ezekiel’s other fist came and knocked hard into Jacob’s chin with strength and skill he didn’t know he possessed.

Jacob took a few steps backwards, hands coming up in front of him. They weren’t for fighting though; they were for defense. He blocked another fist that Ezekiel swung his way. Distantly, Ezekiel could hear Cassandra screaming at Eve to make them stop – make him stop.

“Fight back!” Ezekiel screamed at Jacob as his open palm collided with one of Jacob’s ears. Jacob stumbled unsteadily, shaking his head roughly. “Please!”

Jacob, wobbling slightly, shook his head calmly. “No, I won’t. This isn’t you; you can fight this!”

“No I can’t!” Ezekiel said, his voice pleading. He caught Jacob off-guard with a punch to his face, and then his fists were jabbing into Jacob’s ribs with swift, hard hits. He heard a crack, and Jacob cried out. He pushed Ezekiel away, but it was too gentle. In the harsher voice, Ezekiel heard himself say, “How does it feel to know that no one has ever loved you? That no one ever will? How does someone fuck up that badly?”

“You can fight his, Ezekiel,” Jacob told him. A cut above his right eye was bleeding profusely, leaving his face stained with blood. His breathes were wheezing; one of his arms was wrapping protectively over his chest. Jacob met his eyes. “You can do this. I believe in you. I love you.”

Ezekiel felt a scream rip from his throat, desperately trying to pull himself past the spell and his body away from Jacob. His body refused, lunging forward. It only took a quick shove until Jacob was on the ground, and Ezekiel’s feet were assailing him with kick after kick after kick. It was nonstop and eventually he could hear Jacob’s grunts over his own screaming.

Then strong arms wrapped around his arms and picked him up, tugging him away from Jacob. His body fought back relentlessly, but the person holding him had a sure grip, and they dragged Ezekiel away.

Cassandra entered his vision, bending over Jacob with hands fluttering around him nervously, which meant that Eve was the one currently holding his body back from charging at Jacob again. He could see Jacob shuddering, curling in on himself because of the pain.

He wanted to look away, but he didn’t let himself. He did this. He hurt Jacob. He wasn’t going to let himself have an easy out; he was to blame.

But then Jacob sat up, leaning heavily against Cassandra. His face was streaked with his own blood, already starting to swell.

And still he had a grin on his face, eyes fixed on Ezekiel. He mouthed, I love you. We’ll get this fixed.

Ezekiel slumped in Eve’s arms, utterly defeated.

I love you too, he thought.

He wished he was able to force the words past his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to the anon on tumblr who requested this angst-y mess!
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with my name)


End file.
